Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2
"Team Astrid" Team Astridthree.jpg Team Astridfive.jpg Team Astridsix.jpg Team Astridseven.jpg Team Astrideight.jpg Team Astridnine.jpg Team Astrideleven.jpg Team Astrid12.jpg Team Astrid21.jpg Team Astrid22.jpg Team Astrid23.jpg Team Astrid26.jpg Team Astrid27.jpg Team Astrid30.jpg Team Astrid31.jpg Team Astrid32.jpg Team Astrid33.jpg Team Astrid35.jpg Team Astrid36.jpg Team Astrid37.jpg Team Astrid38.jpg DD S3 RttE E14 0142.jpg Team Astrid40.jpg Team Astrid62.jpg Team Astrid63.jpg Team Astrid64.jpg Team Astrid65.jpg Team Astrid66.jpg Team Astrid67.jpg Team Astrid68.jpg Team Astrid70.jpg Team Astrid72.jpg Team Astrid73.jpg Team Astrid76.jpg Team Astrid78.jpg Team Astrid79.jpg Team Astrid80.jpg Team Astrid82.jpg Team Astrid83.jpg Team Astrid84.jpg Team Astrid115.jpg Team Astrid117.jpg Team Astrid118.jpg Team Astrid119.jpg Team Astrid120.jpg Team Astrid121.jpg Team Astrid122.jpg Team Astrid123.jpg Team Astrid127.jpg Team Astrid129.jpg Team Astrid130.jpg Team Astrid131.jpg Team Astrid132.jpg Team Astrid133.jpg Team Astrid134.jpg Team Astrid135.jpg Team Astrid136.jpg Team Astrid163.jpg Team Astrid164.jpg Team Astrid167.jpg Team Astrid174.jpg Team Astrid175.jpg Team Astrid176.jpg Team Astrid177.jpg Team Astrid178.jpg Team Astrid188.jpg Team Astrid189.jpg Team Astrid190.jpg Team Astrid191.jpg HiccupandToothless(174).png HiccupandToothless(172).png HiccupandToothless(171).png HiccupandToothless(170).png HiccupandToothless(169).png HiccupandToothless(168).png Skullcrusher 118.png Nightwatch 7.png Nightwatch 8.png Nightwatch 9.png "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" Hiccup swimming down to save Astrid.jpg Night of the Hunters part I66.jpg Night of the Hunters part I67.jpg Night of the Hunters part I68.jpg Hiccup swmming back to the surface having grabbed Astrid.jpg Night of the Hunters part I69.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid.jpg Night of the Hunters part I72.jpg Night of the Hunters part I73.jpg Night of the Hunters part I74.jpg Hiccup yelling Astrid's name RTTE.jpg Night of the Hunters part I75.jpg Night of the Hunters part I76.jpg Night of the Hunters part I77.jpg Night of the Hunters part I78.jpg What took you so long RTTE.jpg Night of the Hunters part I79.jpg Night of the Hunters part I80.jpg Night of the Hunters part I82.jpg Hiccup hugging Astrid.jpg Night of the Hunters part I83.jpg Night of the Hunters part I84.jpg Night of the Hunters part I85.jpg Night of the Hunters part I87.jpg Night of the Hunters part I88.jpg Night of the Hunters part I89.jpg Hiccup hugging Astrid 2.jpg Night of the Hunters part I91.jpg Hiccup hugging Astrid 3.jpg Night of the Hunters part I94.jpg Night of the Hunters part I96.jpg Night of the Hunters part I97.jpg Night of the Hunters part I107.jpg Night of the Hunters part I109.jpg Night of the Hunters part I110.jpg Night of the Hunters part I113.jpg Night of the Hunters part I122.jpg Night of the Hunters part I126.jpg Night of the Hunters part I127.jpg Night of the Hunters part I131.jpg Night of the Hunters part I132.jpg Night of the Hunters part I133.jpg Night of the Hunters part I140.jpg Night of the Hunters part I141.jpg Night of the Hunters part I142.jpg Night of the Hunters part I144.jpg Night of the Hunters part I153.jpg Night of the Hunters part I155.jpg Night of the Hunters part I156.jpg Night of the Hunters part I157.jpg Night of the Hunters part I162.jpg Night of the Hunters part I163.jpg Night of the Hunters part I164.jpg Night of the Hunters part I165.jpg Night of the Hunters part I166.jpg Night of the Hunters part I167.jpg Night of the Hunters part I168.jpg Night of the Hunters part I170.jpg Night of the Hunters part I172.jpg Night of the Hunters part I173.jpg Night of the Hunters part I174.jpg Night of the Hunters part I176.jpg Night of the Hunters part I177.jpg Night of the Hunters part I178.jpg Night of the Hunters part I179.jpg Night of the Hunters part I181.jpg Night of the Hunters part I182.jpg Night of the Hunters part I183.jpg Night of the Hunters part I184.jpg Night of the Hunters part I185.jpg Night of the Hunters part I186.jpg Night of the Hunters part I187.jpg HiccupandToothless(179).png "Night of the Hunters, Part 2" Night of the Hunters part II130.jpg Night of the Hunters part II131.jpg Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-Season-3-Episode-16-Night-of-the-Hunters-Part-2.jpg HiccupandToothless.png HiccupandToothless(130).png HiccupandToothless(129).png HiccupandToothless(128).png HiccupandToothless(127).png HiccupandToothless(126).png HiccupandToothless(125).png HiccupandToothless(124).png HiccupandToothless(123).png NightoftheHuntersPart2(2).PNG NightoftheHuntersPart2.PNG HiccupandToothless(266).PNG HiccupandToothless(265).PNG HiccupandToothless(264).PNG NightoftheHuntersPart2(3).PNG "Bad Moon Rising" Twobadmoon.jpg Threebadmoon.jpg Fourbadmoon.jpg Fivebadmoon.jpg Sixbadmoon.jpg Sevenbadmoon.jpg Eightbadmoon.jpg Ninebadmoon.jpg 11badmoon.jpg 12badmoon.jpg 13badmoon.jpg 15badmoon.jpg 17badmoon.jpg 18badmoon.jpg 19badmoon.jpg 20badmoon.jpg 21badmoon.jpg 26badmoon.jpg HiccupandToothless(131).png "Snotlout Gets the Axe" One.jpg Two.jpg Three.jpg Four.jpg Five.jpg Six.jpg Seven.jpg Eight.jpg 23Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 25Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 27Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 28Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 31Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 32Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 33Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 34Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 35Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 36Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 38Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 45Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 48Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 65Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 67Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 69Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg IMG 1548.PNG 73Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 74Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 83Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 84Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 85Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 87Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 88Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 89Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg "The Zippleback Experience" The_Zippleback_Experienceone.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencetwo.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencethree.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencesix.jpg The_Zippleback_Experienceseven.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencenine.jpg 12657807_10153719188895020_2009877016566994464_o.png DD S3 RttE E19 0244.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0271.jpg tumblr_o0r3i8KSLh1ritmyro1_1280.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E19_0381.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0462.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0491.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0497.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0503.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience15.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience16.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience17.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience18.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience21.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience22.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience23.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience25.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience26.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience27.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience28.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience29.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience30.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience31.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience33.jpg DD S3 RttE E19 0574.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience34.jpg HiccupPranked.png HiccupandToothless(181).png HiccupandToothless(180).png HiccupandToothless(182).png TheZipplebackExperience-Hiccup1.PNG "Snow Way Out" Snow_Way_Outsix.jpg Snow_Way_Outseven.jpg Snow_Way_Outeight.jpg Snow_Way_Outnine.jpg Snow_Way_Outten.jpg Snow_Way_Out11.jpg Snow_Way_Out14.jpg Snow_Way_Out44.jpg Snow_Way_Out45.jpg Snow_Way_Out46.jpg Snow_Way_Out47.jpg Snow_Way_Out48.jpg Snow_Way_Out49.jpg Snow_Way_Out52.jpg Snow_Way_Out53.jpg Snow_Way_Out56.jpg DD S3 RttE E20 0354.jpg Snow_Way_Out69.jpg Snow_Way_Out71.jpg Snow_Way_Out73.jpg Snow_Way_Out74.jpg Snow_Way_Out80.jpg Snow_Way_Out85.jpg Snow_Way_Out89.jpg Snow_Way_Out90.jpg Snow_Way_Out91.jpg Snow_Way_Out92.jpg Snow_Way_Out93.jpg Snow_Way_Out94.jpg Snow_Way_Out95.jpg Snow_Way_Out101.jpg Snow_Way_Out102.jpg Snow_Way_Out103.jpg Snow_Way_Out104.jpg Snow_Way_Out105.jpg Snow_Way_Out106.jpg Snow_Way_Out107.jpg Snow_Way_Out108.jpg Tumblr o0rc9j6PQ21ub5mbwo9 1280.jpg Snow_Way_Out110.jpg HiccupandToothless(83).png HiccupandToothless(82).png "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" ScreenEOD2.png Booktoothless.jpg ScreenEOD3.png DD S3 RttE E21 0052.jpg please.jpg extr.jpg es.jpg DD S3 RttE E21 0231.jpg Edge8.png Edge7.png Edge6.png Edge5.png Edge4.png Edge3.png Edged9.png Edged7.png Edged5.png "Edge of Disaster, Part 2" DD S3 RttE E22 0080.jpg DD S3 RttE E22 0107.jpg DD S3 RttE E22 0328.jpg HiccupandToothlessFlying.png HiccupandToothless(91).png HiccupandToothless(90).png HiccupandToothless(89).png HiccupandToothless(88).png HiccupandToothless(87).png HiccupandToothless(242).png HiccupandToothless(241).png HiccupandToothless(240).png HiccupandToothless(239).png HiccupandToothless(238).png HiccupandToothless(237).png HiccupandToothless(236).png Edge22.png Edge21.png EdgeOfDisasterPt2-Hiccup1.PNG EdgeOfDisasterPt2-Hiccup2.PNG "Shock and Awe" Shock and Aweone.jpg Shock and Awetwo.jpg Shock and Awethree.jpg Shock and Awefour.jpg Shock and Awefive.jpg Shock and Awesix.jpg Shock and Aweseven.jpg Shock and Aweeight.jpg Shock and Awenine.jpg Shock and Aweten.jpg Shock and Awe11.jpg Shock and Awe12.jpg Shock and Awe13.jpg Shock and Awe18.jpg Shock and Awe21.jpg Shock and Awe33.jpg Shock and Awe34.jpg HiccupandToothless(32).png HiccupandToothless(92).png HiccupandToothless(262).PNG "A Time to Skrill" A Time to Skrill 17.jpg A Time to Skrill 18.jpg A Time to Skrill 19.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E24_0367.jpg DD S3 RttE E24 0504.jpg A Time to Skrill four.jpg IMG 1541.PNG Ridinglightning.png Tamingskrill.png A Time to Skrill five.jpg A Time to Skrill six.jpg A Time to Skrill seven.jpg A Time to Skrill eight.jpg HiccupandToothlessRttE.jpeg HiccupandToothless .jpeg HiccupandToothless(8).jpeg HiccupToothless(3).jpeg ATimetoSkrill(5).png ATimetoSkrill(4).png ATimetoSkrill(3).png ATimetoSkrill(2).png HiccupandToothless(81).png HiccupandToothless(138).png HiccupandToothless(137).png HiccupandToothless(231).png HiccupandToothless(230).png HiccupandToothless(218).png HiccupandToothless(217).png TimetoSkrill.PNG Skullcrusher 140.png "Maces and Talons, Part 1" Maces_and_Talons_part_Ifour.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Ifive.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Iseven.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihic.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihictwo.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Ithirteen.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicfour.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicfive.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicsix.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicseven.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihiceight.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicnine.jpg Maces and Talons part I21.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0337.jpg Tumblr o0rc9j6PQ21ub5mbwo6 1280.jpg Maces and Talons part Ihicten.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I22.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0353.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I23.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I24.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I27.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I29.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I34.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I37.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I44.jpg HiccupandToothless(211).png HiccupandToothless(210).png HiccupandToothless(209).png Viggo's Flightmare 35.png "Maces and Talons, Part 2" Maces_and_Talons_part_II5.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II6.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II7.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II9.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II10.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II11.jpg Maces and Talons part II14.jpg Maces and Talons part II15.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II16.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II17.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II18.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II20.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II21.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II22.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II24.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II25.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II26.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II36.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II37.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II47.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II48.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II52.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II53.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II55.jpg Maces and Talons part II66.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E26_0535.jpg Maces and Talons part II71.jpg Tumblr o0rc9j6PQ21ub5mbwo10 1280.jpg HiccupandToothless(145).png HiccupandToothless(144).png HiccupandToothless(143).png HiccupandToothless(142).png HiccupandToothless(141).png Viggo's Flightmare 89.png Viggo's Flightmare 82.png Viggo's Flightmare 108.png HiccupandToothless(271).PNG Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2